


Wires and Wet dreams

by Stujet9rainshine



Series: We are Andersons After All [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Blow Jobs, Brief Mention of Past Child Abuse, Cooking, Dancing, Did I mention Lucky is a little shit?, First Time, Fluff, Gavin is now an aimless deviant, Happy Ending, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Nines is a Nurse, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Canon, Role Reversal, Selective Mute Nines, Sign Language, Smut, Soft Boys, Tattoos, Wet Dream, Wire Play, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: It had been almost two months since Gavin had deviated and moved into Nines’ flat, and things were going amazingly well. Sure, finding a new normal was a process but that was common in all new relationships. It was just amplified by the fact that Gavin was an android and Nines was socially awkward and exceptionally quiet. But Nines wouldn’t change a thing, even if some things were a little less than ideal.Like their sex life.And after an interesting lesson from Lucky, they finally sort themselves out.





	Wires and Wet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's Done!  
> Have this little interlude of soft before I start putting up "I Can't Decide" here soon.  
> Gavin and Nines are doing so well.
> 
> Also, this can technically be read as a stand-alone. But just know that Lucky is a KL900 android (What Lucy is int he game), that these boys are very much in love, Nines has a disabled shoulder, and Nines has been leaning to repair and work on androids for a few months now.
> 
> Good? Yeah, let's go!

It had been almost two months since Gavin had deviated and moved into Nines’ flat, and things were going amazingly well. Sure, finding a new normal was a process but that was common in all new relationships. It was just amplified by the fact that Gavin was an android and Nines was socially awkward and exceptionally quiet. But Nines wouldn’t change a thing, even if some things were a little less than ideal. 

For example, it took Gavin a little while to get used to going into stasis on a reasonable schedule, which was something he simply did not do at first. They had to find a compromise on that one. What that was, is that Gavin would sleep but not every single night. 

Nines didn’t completely agree with that at first until Gavin started some of his work days with a cup of just right coffee.

So, things weren’t all that bad and if you asked Nines how his new life was, he’d say, “Perfect, I love him so much and things are better than I could have ever dreamed of them being.” 

Lucky rolled her eyes as she handed Nines a pair of pliers, “Disgusting, I can’t believe I helped you two get like this.” 

Nines snorted, as he started working on the optical unit he was fixing, “You asked.” 

Lucky replied with a long-suffering sigh, “I did.” 

Nines smirked, “I mean I feel like you’re obligated to listen to me sometimes, as often as you talk about Wendy.” 

Lucky laughed, “Wendy is amazing, and I feel like I need to remind the world of that every so often.” 

“Oh, don’t let me stop you,” Nines replied off-handedly as he examined the optical unit. 

Lucky gave Nines a sideways glance that was hard for him to get a read on. But he chose to ignore it, which he quickly realized was a mistake. 

“So, there’s nothing in your relationship you wish to improve upon?” Lucky asked as she snatched the optical until from Nines’ hands. 

Nines balked a little bit and his mind immediately went to less than decent thoughts. Sex with Gavin wasn’t a thing, but that was technically his own fault. He knew all too well that Gavin wasn’t equipped with genitalia, because he was a fucking police medic. No reason for him to have a dick and it wasn’t like Nines minded or anything like that. He’d gone without sex for a while and he was fine to continue to go without if it meant Gavin didn’t feel obligated to do something that could make him uncomfortable or unhappy. 

Nines had love and that was all he needed, “No? I mean, we may need to look into getting a new place sometime in the future, but that’s still a while out.”

Lucky’s hands stopped in their motions, “Fair enough, but like nothing else?” 

Nines grabbed the optical unit back and raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. 

“So sensitive,” Lucky tittered, “Okay, enough with the eye. Come here, I have to show you something.” 

Nines debated about playing a small game of keep away, but he knew Lucky would just kick him in the shin if he did that. “What could you possibly have that is more exciting than a busted optical unit?” 

Lucky crossed her arms over her chest and gave a crooked smile, “Eh, just some diagram work. Have to keep you sharp, considering you start school again in a few weeks.” 

Nines stared at Lucky as she put the eye back onto the in-progress self. He was suspicious of how she was acting. He  _ knew _ she was up to something, but he had no idea what it was. 

Lucky wandered over to her collection of blueprints and picked one out, “This is the one I need to show you today!” She was grinning widely as she spread the paper out on an empty pinboard.  

Nines raised an eyebrow. The blueprint was a pretty basic android schematic, nothing he hadn’t seen nor studied before. He felt an odd prickling at the back of his mind. Lucky was up to something and that was  _ never  _ a good thing.  

“So, I was just going to go over what to do and what not to do if your working on a conscious android,” Lucky started as she pulled out a sharpie. 

Nines frowned, “I thought you were supposed to force stasis before you started working on them?” 

Lucky gave him a flat stare as she raised her right hand up. The skin disappeared, “You are not an android. Forcing stasis is a difficult task for you without overloading their system and depending on the type of damage you very well may not be able to do that without causing more harm.” 

Nines nodded, “Fair point.” 

Lucky smiled and started her lecture about the inner workings of an android. Things like don’t touch this wire or you will be electrocuted, touching that wire actually causes a pain-like sensation in the android, this wire will burst if you squeeze it too hard, and that androids can feel you in there so be extra careful. 

Nines paid attention but he was still a little annoyed. Most of this stuff was stuff she’d already taught him, and he was about to interrupt when she changed her tone. 

“Ah, and this bundle of wires and nerves,” Lucky pointed at the place right above the thirium pump, “Be extra careful with those wires, unless you want a squirming android.” 

“Squirming?” Nines parroted as he scrunched his eyebrows together. 

Lucky for whatever reason started laughing, “Yeah, not necessarily a bad thing. Wendy sure likes it when I find them,” then she looked at Nines and winked.  

Nines stared at her for a moment, then all at once it clicked into place and his face turned a bright red, “Lucky, you cannot just tell me that!” 

Lucky rolled her eyes and shrugged, “You’re a nurse, this kind of stuff shouldn’t bother you.” 

_ “It doesn’t,” _ Nines gasped, “unless it's personal and frankly  _ oversharing!”  _

“I was just warning you and I mean I could have flat out said  _ ‘hey, these wires will make an android fucking nut’ _ ,” Lucky drew out bluntly. 

Nines just sucked in a sharp breath and stared at his friend in embarrassed horror. 

Lucky smiled at him and made direct eye contact as she pointed at another spot on the chart, “These wires will do the same thing and so will these. Oh, and these too!” 

Nines swallowed around a lump forming in his throat. His face was flaming, and he wanted to disappear, “Lucky,  _ um, _ I appreciate you telling me all this, but this seems a little excessive.” 

Lucky proceeded to throw her marker at Nines and leveled him with a stern look, “Listen Nines, just because you’re thinking about Gavin does not make knowing this any less pertinent.  _ RA9! _ It feels like I’m teaching a horny 13-year-old boy, not a fucking 26-year-old health professional.”

_ “I was not thinking about Gavin!” _ If Nines’ face was flaming before, it was an inferno now. He knew for a fact that his bright, splotchy blush was probably traveling down his neck at this point, “I would have preferred a warning before you gave me an Android Sex 101 lecture!” 

Lucky raised an eyebrow and then chuckled, “One, stop lying. You literally cannot lie to me. And two, you wouldn’t have listened to me any other way.” 

“Fine,” Nines crossed his arms and refused to make eye contact, “And that is incorrect, I’m perfectly capable of learning about these matters professionally, you just made it weird.” 

Lucky laughed again and smacked Nines on the small of the back, “I’ll give you that one.” 

“You’re a menace, Luck,” Nines finally let out an awkward breathy laugh. 

 

~

 

Nines finally escaped Windy Blues after another hour of awkward learning about more intimate details of androids. Only surviving the time because he made Lucky promise to not make any more sex jokes. He walked through the threshold to his flat and let out a long sigh. 

Gavin was chilling on the couch with Lilith and as soon as he noticed that his boyfriend was home he perked up, “How bad was it today?” 

Nines chuckled dryly, “Lucky is a  _ menace.”  _

Gavin snickered as he got up from the couch, causing Lilith to let out a disgruntled meow, “Oh, well,  _ duh. _ What’d she do this time?” 

“Uh, well she tried to tea-,” Nines started mindlessly but quickly stopped, basically swallowing his tongue as he realized he couldn’t just bring up  _ that. _ Images flashed in his mind once again of Gavin. He tried to tame his reaction, but he was pretty sure he was blushing.  _ What on earth was he going to say? _ “We just did routine work and she got talking a little too much about Wendy.” There, that wasn’t a lie and hopefully, Gavin would let it be. 

“Oh, man,” Gavin chuckled, as he leaned in and gave Nines a quick kiss, “Yeah, she did that to me once through an interface. No shame from our friend, the psychic.” 

“Yeah, the woman sure is something else,” Nines kissed Gavin back and smiled against his lips, before he decided to comment on something he had noticed was out of place, “What’s that smell?” 

Gavin pulled back and smiled, “You hungry? I’m not really sure how it’ll taste to you, but I’ve made some spaghetti.” 

Nines gave the smile that Connor has described as stupid, “You cooked for me?” 

Gavin’s face turned a little blue and he scratched the back of his neck, a newer tick of his,  _ “Uh, _ yeah. But, like, I can’t really tell how it’s gonna taste,” He stuck his tongue out and pointed at it, “My taste buds don’t work like yours.” 

Nines knew what Gavin was saying, with him throwing his voice, but all Nines was focusing on his boyfriend’s tongue. It was pink as one would expect but much smoother than a human tongue. He shook his head, “Okay, it can’t be that bad. I guarantee I’ve had worse.”

Gavin frowned, “You haven’t even tried it yet. How can you be so sure?”   


“Trust me, I’ve been homeless. I’ve had worse.” Nines rambled with a dismissive wave as he started to work his way toward the kitchen. And, lo and behold, there were a couple of pots and pans,  _ and a mess, _ scattered around the kitchen, “It looks like you murdered someone in here.”   


_ “I tried, okay?” _ Gavin’s face was turning even bluer, “Tina gave me the recipe, but the rest is all trial and error.”   


Nines looked at the spaghetti scattered around the room, “I understand that but what does that have to do with the spaghetti being stuck to the wall?”

Gavin chuckled as he did jazz hands in front of himself, “I’m not built for these things, so like I have no background on like the force and other shit I should use. With that being said, noodles are bitches and cannot handle the Gavin.”

Nines blinked once, processing what Gavin had just said, then he started giggling. He turned around and grabbed Gavin's face as he pulled him up into a passionate kiss. “Thank you so much for cooking for me, love.”

Gavin grumbled and pulled away, “it's cool. It's not like I love you or anything like that.”

“Heaven forbid,” Nines rolled his eyes and moved to plate some spaghetti. He kissed Gavin again on his way to the table.

Gavin grinned and followed Nines. “Well, taste it Dipshit.”

Nines rolled his eyes and shoved a forkful into his mouth. He chewed once before he had to school his expression.  _ It was terrible. _

_ “So?” _ Gavin raised an eyebrow and tried to look like he was on the edge of his chair.

Nines swallowed, “Truth?” He asked simply.

Gavin groaned and fell backward into the chair,  _ “phck, _ you hate it.”

Nines pushed the plate away and smiled, “Still not the worst thing I've ever eaten. It’s more on the bad side of mediocre.” He hummed for a second, “Maybe have Tina supervise next time?”

Gavin ran a hand down his face, “being a human phcking sucks.”

Nines stood up and offered Gavin a hand, “Then stop trying so hard. You're a deviant Android, not a human.”

Gavin grumbled some more before he was pulled into Nines’ strong arms. 

Nines smiled and buried his face into the crook of Gavin's neck, “Dance with me?”

Gavin smiled softly, “sure, but you know I'm not very good at that either.”

Nines started to sway, “that's what practice is for.”

Gavin tried to match Nines’ simple movements. “You haven't eaten yet.”

“I'll order a pizza.”

Gavin almost sent out the call from his internal phone, but quickly remembered he couldn't do that anymore. He was Gavin Reed, Richard Anderson's new boyfriend, who is currently going through the immigration system. A human through and through. It was a masquerade they were going to have to keep up for the foreseeable future.

Nines pulled back a little, “I can practically hear your processors firing. Just dance, there’s no thinking required.”

“Easy for you to say,” Gavin grumbled as he manually turned off his extra mental processes. And like magic, he started dancing a little better.

Nines grinned and kissed his cheek, “perfect.”

Gavin blushed and hid his own face in the chest of his much taller boyfriend. “You're going to overheat my systems.”

Nines felt his eyes widen and he brain flashed back to the events of the day. He felt the color rise to his cheeks, “I could say the same to you.”

Then they were quiet as the continued to dance in their silent home. It was lovely. 

The trance was broken by the soft sound of Nines’ stomach growling. 

Gavin chuckled as he took a step back, “let's order that pizza, huh?”

“Sounds like a plan. While you do that I'm going to start cleaning the kitchen,” Nines mused.

Then Gavin pulled out his new cell phone and interfaced with the machine to order the pizza. He then headed to the kitchen to help clean up. 

Things were running smoothly in the kitchen. The mess was cleared up just in time for the doorbell to ring, signaling the arrival of the pizza.

“I'll get it,” Gavin declared as he went to the door. He jogged lightly and tried to smile as he opened the door. 

Nines smiled as he watched Gavin have an awkward interaction with the delivery android. Gavin was still getting used to these kinds of things and Nines found it very endearing. God, he loved his android so much.

Gavin smiled and turned around with a pizza in tow, “I got your favorite!” 

“You did,” Nines grinned as he grabbed a piece, “you're wonderful Gavin.”

Gavin blushed a bit as he moved to put the rest of the pizza on the table, “So are you, Meatbag.”

Nines rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, “Come join me for a movie, Love.”

Gavin plopped down with a bounce, then put his head on Nines’ lap, “You sure are spoiling yourself.” 

Nines was already pulling up the movie he had mentally picked out, “I have time off before I start school I want to enjoy it. Now, hush and enjoy the movie.”

Gavin settled in and focused on the TV.

They stayed and watched two whole movies before Nines’ yawns became insistent and Gavin carried him to bed.

 

~

 

Nines sighed as he noticed he was very warm and very comfortable. He snuggled into the cause of the warmth and heard a sigh that wasn't himself. He cracked open his eyes and grinned when he looked at the scarred face of Gavin.

Then Gavin squirmed and the sensations shot through Nines whole body and he had to suppress a moan, the friction was heavenly.

Gavin giggled softly and moved the same way again, but with a purpose this time. 

Nines felt his eyes roll back and his breath catch.

Gavin then rolled over and looked Nines in his blue eyes, "What's the matter, Nines?"

Nines blinked and his face heated. He just shrugged jerkily in response.

Gavin squinted a bit and moved his hips against Nines. "Something to do with  _ that?" _

Nines' hand flew out to steady himself and he hissed out a breath, trying again to not moan.

Gavin wasn't having it as he moved his hand to where Nines was straining in his underwear. "Oh, I'm glad you're excited to see me."

Nines flinched but at the same time, he leaned into the touch. His words weren't working, his throat too tight for that. But it wasn’t unusual for his words to fail him in situations like these.

Gavin moved his hand up and down the front of Nines' boxers. "You feel really nice." His eyes were sparkling as he continued to deftly move his fingers.

Nines felt the heat in his face spreading to his chest, to which he noticed in surprise was naked. He didn’t normally sleep without a shirt, but he guessed it had something to do with Gavin. He looked up to meet Gavin’s eyes and his breath caught again as he noticed that Gavin’s own pink blush was dusting his cheeks and chest. Interest sparkled in his eyes.

Gavin looked up from where his hands were still moving and smiled sheepishly, “You look really nice like this, too.”

Nines finally broke and let out a soft keening noise and arched slightly into the touch. Gavin’s soft touch felt so lovely, he couldn’t help it. Even though the action made a dash of shame race through his chest.

Gavin’s smile widened a bit and his eyes sparkled even more, “Oh,  _ wow. _ You even  _ sound  _ really nice.” Then without any more warning, Gavin moved his hand just right to free Nines from his underwear.

The cold air hit him suddenly and the feeling of skin on skin contact made him moan quietly.

This seemed to encourage Gavin as he took Nines fully in his hand and started to work in earnest. Taking pleasure in the little motions and noises Nines started making.

Nines felt his inhibitions fading and he started to focus on how nice Gavin’s hand felt. It was smooth, warm and soft. His movements were focused and concise. It was almost as if he knew exactly how to pull Nines apart at the seams.

Things were fuzzy for a moment before Nines was reaching out with his right arm and trying to get Gavin to lean and kiss him. Pull the other into familiar territory. 

Gavin came forward willingly and the kiss was heated instantly. He slipped his tongue into Nines’ mouth.

It was smooth and warm and honestly? Nines fucking loved kisses, but sooner than he wanted Gavin was pulling away.

Nines let out a soft whine at the loss and reached out to Gavin again.

"Calm down, handsome man," Gavin chuckled, "let me take care of you."

Nines swallowed down the noises and nodded at his lover. He trusted Gavin and knew just letting the android do as he wished would be the easiest thing.

Gavin smiled before he reached for Nines' underwear and pulled them off in one smooth motion.

Nines gasped but then bit down on his lip.

"Relax, baby. I got you," Gavin cooed as he leaned in closer to Nines' hard cock. 

Then, all at once, Gavin placed his lips on the top and started to kiss wetly along the length.

Nines moaned again and bucked up slightly towards the sensation.

Gavin took that as encouragement and quickly took the length into his mouth and sucked. Then he was bobbing up and down, looking up at Nines through his thick eyelashes.

Soon the sensations were becoming too much and Nines felt the muscles in his stomach start to spasm then...

 

~

 

Nines jerked awake in a sweat. His body was too warm, he was hard as a rock, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He scrambled and awkwardly sat up and then ran his hands down his face. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and as a distraction from the ache between his thighs.

"Nines?" Gavin asked into the darkness. 

Nines frowned slightly. Of course, this had to be a night where Gavin had picked to go into stasis with him.

There was some shifting as Gavin sat up too. A small glow illuminated in the darkness, emitted from the blue band on Gavin's right arm. "Love? Are you okay? Your heartbeat is pretty erratic."

Nines swallowed around the tightness in his throat. He wished, not for the first time, that he was an android so he could just interface instead of speaking. "Dream," he managed to choke out.

The blankets rustled as Gavin scooted to Nines' side. "Need anything?" He started to pet Nines' arm lovingly.

Nines shivered involuntarily at the soft touch.  _ God, _ he wished he could just ask Gavin to make love to him. But he wasn't going to, no matter how achingly hard he was. He would never ask for something that could make Gavin feel inadequate. The wet dream just seemed like a cruel punishment from his subconscious.

"Nines?" Gavin prompted. 

Nines just decided to fall onto the bed and snuggle Gavin. "'m fine. Back to bed," He gargled out, hoping that would be the end of it.

Gavin let out a harsh breath and laid back down, gathering Nines up in his arms. 

They laid like for several moments. Until Gavin spoke up, "Are you just not attracted to me?" The weight of the question hung in the air.

Nines bolted upright, taking a startled Gavin with him, and turned on the bedside lamp. The room was flooded in light. Nines looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.  _ 'What?' _ He signed.

Gavin fidgeted, still a newer development since his deviancy. "I mean, we've been together for a while and it's very clear you’re hard as a rock." He gestured to Nines' lap, "But you won't engage me for sex or any of that kind of shit."

Nines blinked and had to swallow, "'m attracted to you." He whispered his face getting a bright red blush.

Gavin leveled him with a flat stare, “Then why are you avoiding the topic?”

Nines looked away, shame pricking under his skin. He took a few deep breaths, steeling his nerves. Then he looked at Gavin and started talking, “I’m scared I’m going to chase you away.” He ran out of breath and sighed, shook his hands to draw Gavin’s attention to them. Then he decided to start signing.  _ ‘I have never been good at sex talk and I never wanted to feel like I was pressuring you.’ _

Gavin gave Nines a soft smile and leaned in and kissed him gently, “Richard Niles Anderson. You couldn’t scare me off if you tried.” He chuckled. Then his eyes sparkled and his face took on a faint blue bush, “I guess it’s time for me to say that I’m really attracted to you, like  _ a lot. _ So, like I'm more than down to fuck."

Nines blinked several times, opening and closing his mouth. Then with one more look at his boyfriend’s bitten lip smile, he felt a weight leave his shoulders. The laughter started as a soft airy sound and quickly regressed into sharp chortles. That was such a  _ Gavin _ thing to say. God, he was a dumbass sometimes.

Gavin balked a bit, but he was smiling. “What? I mean, come on I  _ deviated _ for you. Wasn’t that enough of an indication that I kinda wanted to fuck you?"

Nines laughed for a few more minutes. His voice no longer felt like it was choking him. “I mean, it told me you  _ loved _ me. But that is not the same thing as sexual attraction. Just ask Conrad about that one sometime.”

Gavin frowned, “Humans are far too complicated for their own good.” 

“Isn’t that the truth.” Nines leaned in and kissed Gavin. 

Nines went to break the kiss naturally, but Gavin had other plans as he wrapped his arms around Nines’ waist and pulled him flush against him. The kiss got deeper and Nines was helpless to the sensations.

Gavin pulled back and his eyes were impossibly dark. His right hand started to wander down Nines’ chest. “This okay?” 

Nines nodded and groaned, “More than.” as he leaned in to kiss him again. He caught himself leaning into the soft touch. He hesitantly lifted his left hand, letting it rest against Gavin’s pulsing thirium pump. “Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” Gavin smirked, only giving Nines a few seconds of warning before he pushed him onto his back and crawled onto his lap. “I’m gonna take this off, let me know if I move your shoulder too much.”

Nines maneuvered and they got the shirt off, “I’m not made of glass,” he muttered for the sake of his pride.

Gavin shook his head with a smirk, “Never said you were and if anything it’s  _ me  _ who's made of glass.” He snickered at his own shitty joke. 

“I hope not,” Nines said, in what he hoped was a sensual tone. Letting his hands go to caressing his smaller lover’s already naked chest and tummy. Then memories of yesterday’s android lesson slammed into his memory.  _ “Fuck,” _ He hissed out. 

Gavin raised his eyebrows but was enjoying the sensation so he didn’t say anything.

Nines stopped his movement right about where a seam to the panel that would let him access some of the sensitive wires and tubing. “Do you trust me?” he asked softly.

“Of course,” Gavin replied without any hesitation.

“Okay,” Nines whispered as he pushed in hard. 

Gavin gasped as his skin pulled away and the panel slid open against his will.

“Gav? Can you turn the power flow in this area down to 50%?” Nines rattled as he hesitated, barely remembering the safety rules he was supposed to follow.

There was quiet whirring noise as Gavin obeyed. His eyes were impossibly dark as he looked at his lover intently, expectant.

Nines didn’t say anything as he slipped his right hand into the chassis, moving to caress the warm biocomponents.

Gavin made a sharp keening noise as Nines found the one wire he was looking for.

“There we go,” Nines rambled as he started to work in earnest, encouraged by the high pitched noises coming from his android lover.

“H-how do-o you kn-know how to t-this?” Gavin sputtered as he screwed his eyes shut in pleasure. His tongue lolled out of his mouth.

“Stupid question,” Nines whispered as he squeezed a wire a little firmer.

Gavin’s noises begin to have a bit of static to them and his skin began to fade out to white in some places.

Nines was mesmerized. Gavin was so beautiful like this, so open and his whole being was bursting with love and lust. But Nines was sure the look was matched one his own face.

_ “N-nines,” _ Gavin whined out, his voice crackling and whining. “M-my s-styems are gonna  _ r-reboot.” _

“Good,” Nines hummed, “it’ll feel good. Let it happen.” Then Nines went for the most sensitive wire he remembered learning about and gave it a firm stroke.

Gavin  _ screams _ and his body goes stiff and then limp as he crashes down onto Nines’ chest.

Nines blinks once and uses his right hand to move Gavin so he can shut the open panel. He smiled at the soft look on Gavin’s face. Completely blissed and fucked out.

Nines briefly wondered how long he would be out because his dick was aching at this point and jacking off to your unconscious boyfriend was a solid no go. But he really couldn't bring himself to be even a little upset as he fell down onto the bed and pulled Gavin into his arms, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck. 

They laid still for a few minutes and Nines started to doze off despite the uncomfortable feeling between his legs. Then all at one Gavin jerked and snorted as he sat up too quickly, headbutting Nines in the face.

Nines groaned and his hands flew up as he dramatically fell back onto the bed. His was knocked a bit silly, androids had no fucking give when they hit you.

_ "Oh, phck," _ Gavin groaned and reached out to move Nines’ hands. "You okay?"

Nines let his hands be moved and he rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you already know the answer to that question." He smiled and reached out to caress Gavin’s cheek, "but how are  _ you _ feeling?"

_ "Fantastic,"  _ Gavin moaned and the smile that graced his face was impossibly soft. "Can you do that again? Like as soon as possible?"

Nines chuckled, "I don't see why not." And then he reached out and grabbed Gavin by the back of his neck and pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss.

Gavin melted into the kiss and started groping at Nines' sides. The touch delicate and tender in strong contrast to the heated kiss.

Nines grinned into the kiss as he used the hand on Gavin's neck to force open the port there. He slid a hand in and started fingering the wires and ports there.

Gavin's mouth fell open in response and he decided to move his mouth to the right side of Nines' neck. Then he started to grind his hips against Nines.

Nines moaned and his eyes slipped closed. The barely there friction was still heavenly. 

Gavin pulled back, "Nines?" He asked his voice was slightly distorted.

Nines blinked open his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Let me take care of you too." 

Nines nodded slowly, "okay."

Then Gavin slowly pulled Nines' hand out if his neck port and then he scooted back. He shot Nines a smile as his hands went to his pants, "Can I take these off?"

"Please," Nines moaned.

Then in one smooth motion, Nines was naked. He leaking cock jumped at the sudden exposure to the cool air. 

Gavin's eyes glazed over as he scanned Nines. 

Nines felt a little exposed, this was the first time Gavin had seen him completely naked.

Gavin's eyes refocused and looked up at Nines, "you have a tattoo on your hip," he pointed out as he reached lightly touched the slightly faded ink.

"Yeah, I do." It was a simple black outline of a phoenix rising from a date.

"September 10th, 2022?" Gavin read aloud, "what's so important about that date?"

Nines cleared his throat awkwardly, "Can we talk about that later?" 

Gavin nodded once and then leaned forward and placed a kiss on the phoenix. Then he started moving his kisses around. On both his hip bones, on his pubic triangle, his inner thighs, everywhere but where Nines really needed that mouth.

"Gavin,  _ please," _ Nines begged reaching out to lightly touch Gavin's jaw and to encourage him to hurry up, "I don't need you to tease me anymore,  _ please." _ He even signed  _ 'please' _ quickly over his chest. 

Gavin snickered, "okay, okay. I got you." Then he finally leaned forward and took Nines in his mouth. 

Nines moaned and bit his lip in response to just how fucking warm Gavin's mouth was. He had been hard for so long that he got a bit of a head rush from the sudden onslaught of sensation. 

Gavin hummed and moved a bit before he pulled off again.

Nines whined as he cracked his eyes open to look at Gavin.

"You're really leaky," Gavin stated the obvious.

Nines rolled his eyes fondly, "You have access to enough medical documents to know what happens when a guy’s been hard for a long fucking time."

Gavin smirked and then basically dove back into action. Taking Nines all the way down to the hilt and pulling back up just as quickly. 

Nines hissed a breath out as his hands tangled into Gavin's messy brown hair. He remembered that Gavin's neck port was still very much an option as he found the seam and forced it open once again, sinking his hand into the sensitive mess of wires.

Gavin moaned at the influx of sensation. His eyes rolling back as he continued his ministrations. 

Gavin was an eager person, so the enthusiasm that he had with sucking dick came as no real surprise. He bobbed up and down, not really changing the pressure to terribly much, but Nines couldn't care less. This felt amazing and he was shaking from the pleasure of it. Soon he felt the pressure in his belly start to coil tightly. He knew he was close.

"G-Gavin," Nines stammered out, "I'm c-close."

Gavin didn't stop. "G-good, come on then," he threw his voice, the sound chirpy from the stimulation.

Nines hissed at the vibrations of Gavin's voice around his dick. Then with a few more sucks, he felt the tension snap and he was coming hard.

Gavin groaned as he sucked Nines in earnest through his orgasm. Then he pulled off, Nines' come and his fake spit leaking down his chin.

Nines kept messily stroking Gavin's wires and saw how he was getting close to rebooting again. Then without a fuck to give Nines pulled Gavin into an extremely messy kiss. 

Gavin hissed and crackled as his fans whirled, trying to keep his systems cool. Then his eyes slammed shut and he moaned as he went into another soft reboot. He went limp in Nines' arms, his fans still working overtime. 

Nines was breathing ridiculously heavy and he'd come so hard he was a bit dizzy. He chuckled lightly to himself and wondered why it took this long to get to this point. Even though he knew the answer, he was a bit of a fucking emotional wreck sometimes. 

Nines started to feel gross and kissed Gavin on the forehead as he climbed out of bed. Then he stumbled to the bathroom.

Nines cleaned up and then grabbed a small cup of water for Gavin. When he walked back into the bedroom Gavin was sitting up smacking his lips together loudly.

Nines offered the water with a small smile. "This may help with clean up."

Gavin took the cup and cleaned his mouth out. Then he put the cup on the end table without a second thought. "Well, sex is phcking awesome."

Nines took a seat on the bed, "I'm glad you think so. You were absolutely amazing." He leaned and gave Gavin a soft peck, "do you mind if I take a peek at your chest and neck to make sure everything is okay?"

Gavin snorted and leaned back on Nines, "Just let me run a diagnostic."

Nines hummed, "That works too."

Gavin's eyes flickered for a few moments. Then when they focused again he smiled up at his lover. "All clear,” A beat where he smirked, “Actually, those reboots cleared some scattered data. So, you fingered me into being more efficient." 

Nines rolled his eyes, "Glad to be of service. You’re so wonderful Gavin, you know that?"

Gavin looked away his face taking up the blue tint again, "RA9, trying to kill me, are you Meatbag?"

"Just telling the truth, Tin Can," Nines responded with the pet name on his tongue. Then he pulled them back onto the pillows.

Gavin rolled over and pulled Nines into his arms, knowing the larger man preferred to be the little spoon.

A few minutes of comfortable silence followed and Nines was starting to doze off when Gavin spoke up.

"Nines?"

Nines hummed, blinking back into awareness.

"You never told me about the date on your tattoo," Gavin reminded 

Nines sighed and prepared himself for the unexpected emotional conversation. "It's the date my mother died."

Gavin stiffened, "Really?" A beat, "Yeah, that makes sense. But why tattoo it?"

"Phoenixes represent a new beginning usually after death or tragedy," Nines took a deep breath, "When my mother died and with her my old life. It was my new beginning. I got the tattoo when I was eighteen, as a way to celebrate making it that far."

Gavin nodded and touched the ink again, "Wow. How did you feel about the news that she died?"

"I hated my mother. When Conrad got the call from the police about the car accident I didn't even care about happened to her. I just wanted to know if Connor was okay." A beat, "He was and she wasn't. I was so fucking happy.” He paused to swallow around his tight throat, “I shouldn't have been that happy but I was still had stitches and a sling from when she stabbed me."

"Holy, phck.” Gavin squeezed Nines tighter, “I hate that woman too." Then Gavin placed a kiss on the back of Nines’ head, "But I really do like the tattoo. I kinda want one too."

Nines shrugged, "You can edit your skin. Make one."

Gavin gasped, "I can do that!" 

"What would you want?"

"I want something like the one you have," Gavin stated.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think I want the date May 27th in the center of my chest right above my thirium pump. But instead of 2035, I want the year to be 9999 to represent you."

Nines blinked and chuckled wetly, "I like that idea a lot."

Gavin kissed him again, "Good, I hoped you would."

Nines hummed his eyelids heavy, "Gavin, I love you."

"Love our too, Nines," Gavin whispered back.

Nines was sure Gavin said something else but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open as he succame to the Siren's call of sleep. He was tired after having such a wonderful time with his lover and best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are awesome! Hope that was great!
> 
> Shout out to my awesome beta! [Skye_Willows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows)


End file.
